watchinghollowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Meet and Greet
Hi everybody! This forum is a basic meet and greet (as the title suggests) for you guys to interact with other WH followers and enthusiasts. Share theories, make friends, Just try and keep it civil, guys! If you have any questions or concerns don't hesitate to talk to me about it so we can find a solution. Netprime 10/19/11 tori seemed to be a "center of gravity" of sorts. since she left, the entries that have been posted have been depressing and almost...unnatural. Like the only reason people were happy seemed to be because Tori was there. even when Tori was able to distort the camera via visual contact, people were still happy. does this mean more people will break apart? Lily and Gabe break up? Sam is only seen in one entry, and didn't seem to have much of a correlation to anyone else. what's her relation to everyone here? And does Sam have some sort of correspondance with Tori now that she's gone?? did Sam cause Tori to leave? Maggie is only seen in two entries, but she seems to be busy a lot more than normal, so I'm not sure she had any direct cause with this. Antiqued 10/19/11 In the Kitchen video, Maggie references Sam as Naomi's sister. It's worth noting that Tori leaving happens directly after the video with the distortion. I don't really have much else to add besides that. Netprime 10/24/11 youre right antiqued, so there goes that theory. it's interesting to note that naomi in the tearing video seemed to be knowingly filming herself before she began tearing those papers (which, based on the paintings in the background, i'm betting on drawings of some sort), and i doubt she would have just began filming herself right as she was tearing up those papers. i highly doubt she was this broken up because of tori leaving. was there something else in that video that wasn't uploaded?? (also, who was that who walked into the room? it seems like autumn, but i can't tell) i think lily and gabe are the next two to go. they aren't even particularly main characters and aren't particularly involved with everyone else other than themselves and dont' seem to have much involvement. at least, lily doesn't. she seems to just be there for gabe. gabe at least has some fun with the rest of the group in the honey i love you video. lily's gonna break up with gabe?\ NelliKo 10/24/11 @Netprime I see what you mean in the Tearing video, but I am not so sure Naomi was conciously filming that event. Maybe she misplaced the camera, dropped it, or forgot it was recording? In Updates, Naomi mentions she has a shot at an art gallery. Is it possible some of the drawings are for that? No idea why she's ripping everything up or why, but when Autumn (based of voice it's either her or Lily..but I think it's Autumn) comes in, she explains it as "cleaning up some old stuff". As for Lily and Gabe, I can see that happening. However, I am not certain on what effect that would have on the events thus far besides a dwindling number of people in the house. Would they both leave the house and go their separate ways, or would someone stay behind? Based on the interactions of the past videos, I'm inclined to believe that Lily will be the one who will fly off the handle and incite anything if it goes in that direction. NelliKo 10/27/11 Thoughts on the newest video? Directive 10/27/11 I don't have anything on the newest video, but frankly, I think Lily will break up with Gabe. She doesn't seem all that interested with the rest of the group, and I've never seen her actively involved with people, regardless of whether or not Gabe was there. At least Gabe payed some attention to everyone else. But in regards to the newest video, it seems to be a lot more obvious, considering in the "party" entry it's Maggie who addresses the camera. However, what's odd is that Naomi addresses the Camera in the Update entry. Was that a much older entry? One of the tapes they found on Naomis camera? NelliKo 10/27/11 @Directive I'd assume that it is one of the older videos, yes. Apart from Confession, I'm thinking the videos are all from Naomi's camera and were filmed before she left/went missing? I wonder if information is knowingly being withheld or if they are in the dark too. Netprime 10/28/11 naomi didnt go willingly. based on the new video, im willing to bet she just left much in the sense that tori did, as we didnt get much information on her disappearance either. maybe shes the same "thing" that tori is? NelliKo 11/07/11 Been thinking about what you guys have been saying. @Netprime; The concept of Naomi being the same "thing" as Tori is intriguing. If that is the case, then is this a contagious condition or transformation? The only thing that casts some doubts is that Naomi hasn't caused any distortions when she is the one with the camera. Is this because she hasn't been seen physically in the videos, only heard? I don't really know what to make of it, I could be walking around in circles here. NelliKo 11/15/11 New video went up earlier. Made a page for it, but not sure what to make of this one. Thoughts? Antiqued 11/16/11 Something interesting is the way Naomi's mood is so erratic. During the dead cat incident, she sat back and didn't say much at all, while in the newest video she went out her way to insult Maggie. (I'm like, 90% positive that she was the one who put the cat in Autumn's bed.) She even seemed a bit happy that she had made Maggie so upset, which really goes against her demeanor in the previous video. The only consistency with her is harming other people. NelliKo 11/26/11 Updates to the site; found and added the twitter accounts for Naomi, Autumn, Lily, Simon, and Gabe. Only Autumn has recent updates on hers. Added Barricade video, updated some of the pages to follow what's been going on. I find it very interesting how fast the fight grew between Simon and Naomi in the video. And then there's the question of why she barricaded that back room in the first place... Also reorganized this to a forum setting. This way it'll be easier to follow the conversation as it progresses. Just add whatever you want to say to the bottom with your name and date. Oh, and belated Happy Thanksgiving too, to those in America (I think that's all of us, right?) NelliKo 11/28/11 Another video went up today! So we were right on about Lily and Gabe, but I would have been so blindsided by Gabe being the one leaving if it wasn't for him there in the last video. So that only leaves the girls in the house.. What did you guys think of the last two vids? I am going to put up a page for Another Fight soon.